


Hell Froze Over

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian speaks about Mickey coming out with Lip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Froze Over

"He came out," a newly showered Ian announces as Lip enters the kitchen.

"Ryan Seacrest?"

Ian scoffs and looks at Lips seriously.

"Wait…Mickey? Shit hell sure froze over huh?" Lips answers to a beaming Ian.


End file.
